


Collection of Artemis Fowl x Reader One Shots

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Alcohol, College, F/M, Jealousy, Mentions of Butler, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artemis being soft, request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Anon on Tumblr: Hello:) I know this may seem weird, but if you're taking requests then would you take an Artemis Fowl x reader one? I was thinking, sleepy morning cuddles with a very tired + cuddly boi. People often paint him as the stronger one in a relationship, but I think he'd just be a big pile of smooshy cuddliness. Thank you so much💙A/N: This request makes my heart so happy, I haven’t written an Artemis Fowl x Reader since 2013. He’s totally a softie when no ones around and no one can change my mind about that one! I went to Ireland two years ago so I used my personal experience in Cork to add a little flavor!
Relationships: Artemis Fowl/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Morning Cuddles

You had started to stir due to the light beginning to shine through the blue curtains. You gently shifted to your side so you could look at the boy next to you. You had fallen asleep in his arms, but sometime during the night he had let go of you, probably due to the fact you were almost always moving and kicking in your sleep. 

It was rare to see Artemis not deep in thought and worrying about the world around him. He always seemed so stressed, the poor boy tried to carry the whole world on his shoulders when he really didn’t have to. It was nice to have these moments of peace with him. Seeing him with messy bedhead and in a plain t-shirt with pajama pants always made your heart flutter. This Artemis was yours alone, you were the only one who got to see him with his guard so low. He trusted you. You couldn’t help but take this chance to gently cup his cheek with your hand and kiss his nose. 

He gently hummed and smiled in response, keeping his eyes closed.

“Is it morning already?” He whispered, his voice laced with sleep. Slowly, he moved his hand to cover yours that was still on his cheek. He rubbed his thumb across your knuckles. 

“Sadly.” You responded, smiling at him when he finally opened his deep blue eyes. 

“You know what we should do today? Stay in bed.” You laughed softly, wishing life could be that easy. 

“I have to work on my research paper and you have a presentation tomorrow, Arty.” 

“Don’t care.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he moved to wrap his arms around you. He pulled you close and nestled his face in your hair. You attempted to squirm out of his grip, but he just tightened his arms around you. It made you miss the days before he started training with Butler, when you could take him down in seconds. “We should stay like this forever.” 

“We wouldn’t live very long if we did that.” You giggled as you wrapped your arms back around him and placed your cheek against his soft t-shirt, listening to his heart beat. 

“Then a vacation, this weekend. We should go somewhere quiet and relaxing. Just the two of us.” You hummed in agreement. 

“Where would we go?” You asked, playing along with his sleepy idea.This was a game the two of you liked to play. If you both could just drop everything where would you go and what would you do.

“Cork. We wouldn’t have to travel far. It’s got a nice mix of town and city. We could stay at the Kingsley Hotel and go to Ó Conaill to get hot chocolate. We could go to the English Market and get some of that bread and cheese you like so much.” He whispered into your hair.

“This sounds suspiciously like you’ve already made this plan, Fowl.” He let out a soft chuckle and kissed the top of your head. 

“I may have made the reservation last night when you seemed stressed out.” You looked up at him and gently kissed his lips. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” You whispered and he smiled. 

“I believe I’m the lucky one.” You shook your head and kissed him again. “I love you.” He murmured against your mouth. 

“I love you too.” 


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's the AF x reader anon back again:) Thank you so much for last time! And I'm happy to drop past with prompts as I have heaps of ideas yet can't write to save myself. Could I request another Artemis x reader where he gets hurt (only minor) and lots of comfort and cuddles? Or a sickfic? I'm in the mood for soft snuggles apparently. Thank you so much again! And it appears I'll be hanging around for a while, so please call me Ari! ❤️

You were curled up on the couch in the study. You preferred to read outside of Fowl Manor in the grass, but you were currently on guard duty of Artemis’ study. 

The boy had a fever of 101.4 and refused to stay in bed. Every couple hours he would try to work at his computer saying he felt completely fine despite looking like a living corpse. You had started by staying in the room with him, but he just whined about how he was well enough to work. Despite his puppy dog eyes you were able to resist him so far. 

You sat up when you heard a soft knock on the study door. You looked over and groaned as you saw Artemis once again, coming into the study. He was wrapped in his gray comforter with his hair sticking up in every direction. Instead of heading for his computer he made a beeline towards you on the couch where he plopped down next to you and groaned. You gave him a soft smile as you sat your book down. 

“How are you feeling, Arty.” You asked softly as he collapsed against you. His face was flushed with his eyes closed. You could hear him sniffling and struggling to breath through his nose. 

“Exhausted.” He mumbled. You put your hand on his forehead, he was still really warm. 

“Are you hungry?” You asked him, his eyes were rimmed red and the bags under his eyes seemed worse than normal. 

“No.” He pushed himself further into you.

“What do you want me to do?” You brushed his hair off his forehead so you could place a gentle kiss there. 

“Cuddle?” He cooed, you smiled as you gently positioned yourself on the couch so he could lay his head on your chest. You ran your fingers through his sweaty hair as he tangled his legs with yours. He had gently placed the comforter on the ground next to the two of you, seemingly deciding your body heat would be enough. You felt him let out a soft sigh. “I hate being sick.” 

“I know.” You murmured into his hair. 

“Remind me to find a way to stop everyone everywhere from getting sick.” You laughed softly as you continued to brush his hair with your fingers. You listened to his breathing as it started to even out as he fell asleep. You pressed another kiss to the top of his head as you relaxed with him.


	3. It's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Ari again (is anyone surprised lol) I hope I'm not requesting too much and feel free to ask me to go away if I am. I reread the amazing piece you just did and I'm still melting. May I request another Artemis x reader? I remember reading that there's a window seat in the library, so I was thinking sweet winter cuddles? Artemis is only tiny and I assume would get very cold in winter. Idk just the forehead kisses and the head on r's chest ended me last time😍 Thank you so much again! ❤️

You spent a decent chunk of your time in the Fowl Manner library, so seeing Artemis in the library wasn’t a big surprise. The fact he was sitting on the window seat in his winter coat was. 

“Are you really that cold?” He jumped a bit and looked over at you. He gave you a sheepish smile as he put down his book.

“It’s cold out.” 

“We’re inside.” You laughed. 

“Well, I’m still cold.” He huffed, picking his book back up. He was clearly not in the mood for your teasing. You sighed and picked up a book off the shelf. 

“Scooch.” He looked up at you, you could practically see him trying to decide if he should move or continue being moody. Sighing, he did what you asked. “To be fair, it is always colder next to the window.” He hummed in response. You sighed and laid your head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment, but relaxed. 

“You’re warm.” He mentioned keeping his eyes on the page, of course he seemed to be reading one of Cicero’s speeches, which caused you to roll your eyes.

“That tends to happen when you’re not camped out in front of a window when it’s cold out.” You both chuckled. “You know, some people read books just for fun.” You said, tapping a finger on the book you had grabbed, it was one of your favorites. 

“For your information I am reading this for fun. I happen to enjoy reading Cicero’s brutal takedown of Brutus’ character and morals.” He paused for a moment, as he closed his book. “However, I would be open to listen to you read your book aloud.” You smiled and stood up. 

“Okay, but first I’m going to get us some blankets and hot cocoa, because it’s freezing and that coat is scratchy. No way we can cuddle if you’re wearing it.” He chuckled. 

“I’ll go find a sweater.” You smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as you left the library.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Em! It's Ari💖 hope you're not too overloaded with asks. If you're not, then could I request another Artemis x reader one. Maybe Artemis falls asleep somewhere and reader puts him to bed? Or comforting after nightmares would be super cute. I'm always here for sweet cuddles and you do those emotional/caring prompts so well🥰 Thanks!

You bolted straight up, breathing heavily. Your hands were shaking and you could feel tears burning down your face. It had felt so real. It felt like you were back there again.

“(Y/N)?” You turned to see Artemis sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Are you-” 

You didn’t even give him a chance to finish before your arms were wrapped around him tightly. You sobbed on his shoulder as he held you. 

“Hey, you’re okay.” Artemis rubbed your back and continued to whisper sweet and calming words in your ear. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered hoarsely, you relaxed your grip on the back of his shirt, you tried to pull back, but he only let go of you enough so you two could look at each other. You played with the hem of your t-shirt nervously as Artemis’ thumbs rubbed circles on your shoulder. 

“Don’t apologize, you’re alright. Do you want to talk about it?” The room was dark save for some moonlight making its way through the curtains. His blue eyes were trained on you with such worry. You felt guilty for waking him up. 

“I..I don’t know.” He nodded gently and pulled you back into him. He adjusted quickly so you both were laying down. You had your head on his chest while both of his arms held you tightly. You felt him press a kiss to your forehead. 

“When you do want to talk about it, I’m here.” He murmured. You couldn’t get yourself to reply, so you gently nodded. “I love you so much.” He pressed another kiss, this time against your nose. “I will always be here for you. No matter how big, small, the time, anything.” He kissed you one more time on the lips. You let out a sigh, feeling suddenly exhausted.

“Thank you.” You mumbled as sleep reclaimed you. Artemis continued to hold you and trace patterns along your back. Once he was sure you had fallen back in REM he gave you one more squeeze and closed his eyes.


	5. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! i’m actually in love with your writing and i’m so happy you’re taking requests! i have a request for an artemis fowl x reader. so, picture this. reader, artemis, masquerade ball. like you’re both at a party or something and you dance together, become friends and then lovers? or enemies to lovers. sorry if this is confusing, its a bit hard to word it, but if you do decide to write it, take your time! there’s no pressure so if you can’t don’t worry. 💛

Artemis couldn’t believe he was at this dance. He had an even harder time believing that he was wearing a mask and he had no idea where his mother even found a silver mask that resembled an owl. He wished he had shredded the invite before his mother spotted it. She had convinced him that the dance would be fun and a great way to spend time with friends. 

He snorted at the thought. 

_Friends, like any of these people are worth his time._

“Laughing at how ridiculous you look, Fowl?” He whips around to see (Y/n). Before he could respond he noticed how…different she looked. He wouldn’t say her normal style was inadequate, it was simply messy. Loud colors and clashing patterns. She was unafraid to draw attention to herself. However, tonight she was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her form perfectly and her mask resembled a gold wolf, which was fitting for her personality. Her lipstick was bright red and he noticed under her mask she was wearing gold eyeliner. She notices him staring and smirks. “Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen in love with me?” 

“Ridiculous thought, (L/n).” He scoffs and looks down at his drink. 

“Really?” She took a step closer to him, now they were standing shoulder to shoulder against one of the venue’s walls. She hummed softly and then looked towards him. He looked over too. “Your pupils dilated when you looked at me just now, you’ve had a faint blush since I walked up, and I’m sure if I check your pulse it would be racing.” 

And that’s why he hated her. She was smart, but her confidence in social situations was unbearably high. Unlike others, she could read him like an open book and she had no problem telling him that. 

“If I am blushing and if my pulse is racing, don’t you think it could just be because I hate you?” She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder with her other hand she pretended to wipe a tear from under her mask.

“Sure, you hate me.” She suddenly had a devious smile. “So you’re telling me, Fowl, that if I asked you to dance right now you’d say no?” 

_Don’t call her on her bluff. Don’t do it. It’s not worth it._

“I would say yes.” 

_Fuck_.

She did not have the reaction he wanted. He wanted her to become flustered and annoyed, maybe even walk away. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor where some dumb pop ballad was playing. She wasted no time putting her hands on his shoulder and he timidly put his hands on her waist.

“Do you know the kind of trouble we could get into if we spent more time working together than against each other?” She asked him, he couldn’t help but give her his signature vampire smile. “We’d be unstoppable.” 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, playing along. 

“Mystery and mayhem, of course.” She licked her lips. “Revenge at it’s finest, Fowl.” 

“I’m listening.”


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can you do an Artemis x reader where the reader and Artemis are dating and reader gets jealous of Minerva, maybe? Sorry, I’m just kind of in the mood for jealousy fics. Or, if the reader knows about the People, maybe she gets jealous of Holly? Idk, I just thought of the idea and would greatly appreciate if someone put it into words for me.

_ She’s so much smarter than me.  _ You think while Minerva and Artemis were catching up. This was supposed to be your six month anniversary date. Dinner had gone great and now the two of you had been taking a night stroll around Dublin where they conveniently ran into Minerva.

It felt weird standing off to the side of Artemis and him acting like you weren’t there. You could barely keep up with their conversation and he made no mention of you or tried to bring you into the conversation.

_ Does she even know who I am?  _ You bit your lip as he started laughing at some joke she said. Even if you were listening you’re sure it would go over your head. They’re two peas in a pod. Fidgeting with your hands you decided to get your phone out, needing anything to distract you from the two of them. Maybe you could fake a phone call. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone. Have a good evening, Arty.” She smiled and gave his arm a gentle squeeze before walking the other way. Artemis gave her a smile and turned back towards you. 

“Ready to keep walking?” He held out his hand towards you. 

“Actually, I’m pretty tired, could we go home?” You looked up from your phone, still fidgeting with it. He furrowed his brows. 

“Are you sure? There’s still some places still open. We’re almost at St Stephen’s Green. I figured we could stargaze for a bit.” You shook your head. 

“I’m just...too tired. I’m sorry.” He frowned and put his hands on both your shoulders. He gave you an intense look and you shuffled under the pressure. “What?” 

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” You sighed and looked up at him. 

“I just… it’s not a big deal. I’m just being stupid and I’m really tired.” By the look in his eyes you could tell he wasn’t buying it. 

“You’re not being stupid. If somethings wrong I want to know so I can help.”

“It’s just...why are you with me? You and Minerva have so much more in common and you were so lit up when talking to her. I could barely keep up. I’m not as smart, her hair is amazing, and you-” Artemis cut you off by kissing you softly. He broke off the kiss after a few seconds and laid his forehead against yours. 

“Minerva is nothing more than a friend, in fact I can only stand her in small increments. She’s just as insufferable as myself. I don’t know how you put up with me. I can barely stand her for more than half an hour. You, on the other hand, I never want to be without you. You are smart, you’re beautiful, and you make me a better person. I love you. Please don’t doubt my love for you.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

“Thank you.” You murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you too.”

“Would you like to continue our date now?” He asked with a cheeky smile. 

“You mentioned stargazing?” You said leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Yes, it’s an exceptionally clear night.” He swayed you a bit causing you to laugh. 

“Alright, come on boy genius.” You said as you pulled away and looped your arm through his. He beamed at you, giving you one last kiss before leading you towards the garden. 


	7. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: hi, if you’re not overloaded with things to do, can i request an artemis x reader? i was thinking quarantine fluff, cause right now i’m wishing i had someone to spend quarantine with. thanks in advance! 💙
> 
> A/N: I only watch 21 and 22 Jump Street and the documentary Kedi over and over again so I had to give them a little shout out

There were certainly worse places to be quarantined than Fowl Manor with my boyfriend. However, after two weeks everyone was pretty exhausted of each other’s company. 

“Are you seriously wearing a tie? It’s like 10 am and we’re not going anywhere.” I teased Artemis from where I was laying in the study. Artemis smirked and walked over to the couch. 

“Does what I’m wearing affect you?” He was standing over me. Quickly, I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer so I could kiss him. 

“Yes, dress shirts aren’t the best cuddling material, smarty pants.” Chuckling, he pulled back and fixed his tie.

“Well, not all of us are content with staying in our pajamas all day, love.” I gasped, pretending to be hurt. He snickered and sat in the armchair across from the couch. “What are you doing today?” 

“The usual. Go to the beach, throw a party, share drinks with every person I come across.” I joked, Artemis rolled his eyes. 

“Alright I get it. There’s not a lot to do.” I looked over at him and noticed he was bouncing his leg up and down. 

“Whatcha thinking, Fowl?” I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. 

“I never realized how much I took advantage of traveling until now. It’s just always been part of my life. Now we’re stuck here and I’m...bored.” He concluded with a sigh. “ I’ve done a decent amount of research, wrapped up a ton of projects, read some books, and I’ve even helped Myles and Beckett with some of their activities.” I snorted. 

“Activities? More like antantics. I’m still finding glitter and it’s been two days!” Artemis smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Blame Beckett for that one.” We fell into a comfortable silence as I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. 

“How about we binge a bunch of movies and eat junk food. You don’t have to be productive everyday, you can relax.” I heard him hum in agreement. “We can go back and forth with who picks the movie.” 

“Wait. Are you going to make me watch those Jump Street movies again?” He blurted. 

“Are you going to make me watch that Turkish documentary on cats again?” I snapped back.

“Hey! You said Kedi was cute!” I chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on let’s go torture each other with our movie taste.” I got up and paused. “You go change into pajamas and I’m going to raid the kitchen.” He laughed. 

“Okay, just don’t let Butler see you with all that unhealthy food.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I plan on ruining my appetite for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow.” I chuckled. 


	8. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: hey I saw you said you have 90% Artemis fowl requests and feel free to not want to take this one. But if you do: meet cute in public somewhere? maybe Artemis trips over or smth and reader helps him up the bang eyes meet kinda thing. Tysm for taking requests: )
> 
> A/N: I fought myself for ever on which way I wanted to take this prompt, so hopefully you like it! It’s a little short, but I may do a part two if my inbox ever gets below double digits!

I was walking down the streets of Dublin, admiring how amazing it was. The city felt more alive than anywhere else I had visited in Ireland. Between the historic buildings, the smell of food coming from the many restaurants, and the quick movement around me I was awestruck. I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going, but I was paying attention to everything around me. 

However, not enough attention. I felt my body collide with someone else, causing both of us to hit the pavement. 

“Were you even watching-” I looked up startled at the boy who was yelling at me, he stopped the moment we made eye contact. He had startling blue eyes, which seemed even brighter with his pale skin and dark hair. He was wearing loafers, slacks, and a dress shirt. Which seemed like overkill in the heat.

Snapping out of the trance like state, I jumped up and quickly held my hand down to help him up. 

“I’m really sorry. I haven’t been in the city for some time and I just got distracted.” I rambled, he seemed to snap out of his haze as he cleared his throat. 

“No, no you’re fine. I’m sorry to have snapped at you.” His face was turning bright red as he scratched the back of his neck. “Um, so you said you haven’t been in the city for a while?”

“Yeah, I try to come out here but this was the first time I’ve been able to get away for some time.” 

“If you’d like, I know a place down the street that sells gelato. Let me buy you some as an apology.” He suggested, I smiled. 

“It’s really okay, but I won’t say no to free gelato.” He held out his arm and I looped mine through his. We both had nervous smiles, but for some reason this felt right. 

_I should come to the city more often._


	9. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, I was wondering if you could do an Artemis Fowl x reader thingy? I would love if you could do something along the lines of the reader being kinda upset that Artemis is so much smarter and better than her and basically questioning why they're even together 😅 I really want to see how that plays out. (A quick note, I absolutely love your writing and look forward to any new things you're writing at the moment 💕
> 
> A/N: Oop this request really came for me and last relationship

“Math is stupid.” I mumbled under my breath, pressing my palms into my eyes. Pressing them as hard as I could until all I could see was stars. I was sitting at Artemis’ desk attempting to finish my statistics homework, but it was so confusing. How was I supposed to find the appropriate measure of association? Where do I find E1 and E2? Why did the numbers have to be so big? Why did I have to handwrite all these tables? How could she expect us to remember all of this and more for the exams?

“Are you alright?” Artemis asked me from across the room. I looked up and glared at him, he was reading something that looked like a science textbook. Which further infuriated me. 

“I’m fine.” I answered him through clenched teeth. I looked back down and heard him shut his book. 

“Would you like-”

“No! I would not like some help! You probably started doing problems like this when you were seven and I’m too stupid to even handle the dumb math they give to liberal arts students!” I snapped at him. He seemed taken aback for a second and let my head fall on to the table. I felt his hand on my shoulder, I glanced up at him. I realized I was crying, quickly brushed tears away and looked back to my homework. Artemis pulled up a chair and sat next to me. 

“Please let me help you. I don’t like seeing you this upset.” He whispered. He put one of his hands on my back, he started rubbing small comforting circles. 

“Why are you with me?” His hand froze. I looked over at him, his eyebrows were furrowed and he had a confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” He whispered. 

“I’m so stupid! I can’t even do simple math and you’re so freaking smart! You could probably solve all the world's problems within a week! You should be with someone who’s smart and can keep up with you. I just-” He cut me off by kissing me roughly, taken by surprise it took me a moment to respond. When he pulled back he kept his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath mixing with mine.

“Please don’t talk about yourself like that. Everyone has a weakness, so what if math’s yours? Your social skills are way superior to mine. Sometimes I get jealous with how easy you can communicate with those around you. I feel like I could sit two enemies in the same room with you and they would come out as best friends.” He cupped my cheek and brushed some tears from my face. He kissed my nose, lingering for a moment. “This is your last math class, right?” I nodded. “You’ve got four weeks left, you can do this. I know it’s difficult, but you’re smarter than you’re giving yourself credit for.” 

“But who even knows if I’ll pass.” I whispered hoarsely. “What if I have to retake all of this again? I don’t think I can handle this again.” 

“You will pass. Have some confidence in your abilities.” He glanced over to my homework. “May I help you?” Biting my lip, I nodded. Artemis smiled and kissed me one more time before moving the homework so it was between the both of us. 

“I’m sorry for snapping.” Artemis had started writing some equations onto my paper, when he looked up at me with a small smile. 

“Don’t fret about it. Once we finish this maybe you could make it up to me.” He gave me an awkward wink, causing me to laugh. 

“You’re ridiculous.” I playfully shoved him. Any feelings of not being good enough for him lifted off my shoulders. 

“That wasn’t a no.” He commented, causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Just help me with this, we can worry about what’s next later.” He smiled and turned back to the homework. 


	10. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: can you do an artemis x reader based off of either crush culture by conan gray or scary live by the neighbourhood? sorry if you don’t do song-based fics, i wasn’t sure. thanks anyway!
> 
> A/N: I haven’t written a songfic in so long, so I hope I still have that magic! I use to exclusively write them! I hadn’t heard of either of these songs, so I listened to both and went with Scary Love! Also decided to put them both in college bc I’m a sucker for two nerds meeting at a party (Also I’m a simp for cuddles and kisses

_Move to the city with me_

_Don't wanna be alone_

_Don't wanna be alone_

_You're too pretty for me_

_Baby, I know, it's true, yeah_

It was rare Artemis went out with friends, it was even rarer that he followed them to a party. But here he was at some frat house on a Friday. He had ditched his friends five Fridays in a row and he was starting to feel bad about saying no every time. He told himself he just needed to go to one party and then he could say no without feeling guilty. 

He was holding a red solo cup full of a mix between fruit punch and vodka. It was honestly terrible, but by holding it fewer people walked up and asked him if he wanted a drink. He wanted to leave, but he felt bad ditching his friends when they were absolutely wasted. 

The pop music was beginning to give him a headache so he headed outside. He was surprised that the police hadn’t been called to tell them to turn it down. Not technically leaving the party, but he went far enough away that maybe he could just take a break from this mess. Hopefully, his friends would be ready to leave soon. He wasn’t looking forward to babysitting the three of them. 

_You look better when you first wake up_

_Than anybody else I've fucked_

_Baby, I got good luck with you_

_I didn't know we'd get so far_

_And it's only the start_

_Baby, you got me worried_

Outside a few stragglers were sitting in the grass. Including a couple of people making out. Artemis began walking around the house to find a quiet place to sit.

“Artemis?” He turned towards the voice and saw a girl he recognized from his political sociology class. They were the only two people who regularly talked and answered the professor’s questions. She was highly intelligent and was a decent debater. 

“Louise.” He smiled and walked towards her. He sat down next to her. She was sitting in the grass with a book. When he sat down she put her bookmark in and held her book to her chest. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” She looked over at him with a small smile. 

“I didn’t expect to spend my Friday here.” He smiled back at her. Maybe it was the vodka in his system or maybe he was just really happy to be around her. 

_Your love is scaring me_

_No one has ever cared for me_

_As much as you do, ooh_

_Yeah, I need you here_

_Your love is scaring me_

_No one has ever cared for me_

_As much as you do, ooh_

_Yeah, I need you here_

“Do you make it a point to come to parties and sit outside to read?” He teased. She laughed and looked at her book.

“No, I have an essay due tomorrow night and I’ve been putting it off.” She sighed. “My friends forced me to come. They’ve asked me every Friday and I’ve finally run out of excuses they’ll buy.” Artemis felt his face heat up. She was smart and socially awkward like him. 

“What’s your essay about?” He gently took the book from her. ‘Controlling Desires’ by Kirk Ormand. He smirked and flipped through the book. 

“It’s supposed to be about comparing translations to direct sources. However, this dude found new fragments and he credited them to Sappho, but it really seems that he made them up. I asked the professor if I could write about that instead. She said yes, but now I’m regretting it.” Artemis watched her nervously pulling and fidgeting with grass. He noted how nervous she seemed. “I know, I’m a huge dork. I just like sociology and classics.” 

“You’re not a dork for enjoying school.” He nudged his shoulder against hers and she smiled at him. “If I wasn’t here I would probably be reading.”

“What would you be reading?” She asked, watching him flip through her book. 

“Well, seeing this book makes me want to re-read Ovid’s Metamorphoses.” She turned towards Artemis and her whole face lit up, she had a nervous smile. 

_Ridin' through the city with me_

_Just watching you glow_

_I'm in the passenger sea_

_You're in control_

_It's on you now, mhm_

“This might be a little forward, but do you want to come back to my dorm?” He watched her fiddle with more pieces of grass. He was surprised by how forward she was, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by her. She had guts.

“My friends, they're wasted and I really need to make sure they get home safe.” He watched her face fall, causing him to wince. “I would really like to, it’s just-”

“It’s okay, really I shouldn’t have asked-”

“Louise! Are you ready?” Artemis looked over to see two girls looking over at the two of them curiously. Before he could say anything else she gently took her book back, gave him a small wave, and left with her friends. 

That was the first girl that’s expressed interest in him since coming to college.He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in her. She is smart, passionate, and cute. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she started talking about something she liked and how she never backed down in class, no matter how many people were against her. He was afraid she wouldn’t like him back, but she just asked him out and he said no. 

“I’m an idiot.” He muttered into his legs. 

_You look better every day, I swear_

_Really, it's a little unfair_

_Baby, I'm star-struck by you_

_Didn't know we'd get so far_

_And it's only the start_

_Baby, you got me worried (ay)_

_Ar_ temis managed to wrangle his friends and get them back to their respected dorms before he was standing outside her residence hall. He felt weird knowing where she lived, but she complained about it one time to him in class. It had no AC and the hot water only worked half the time. He had no idea what his next move would be, he didn’t have her phone number and he didn’t even know where her room was. 

“Hey?” He turned around and there she was for the second time. She was still clutching her book from earlier. “What are you doing here?”

“I got my friends home and I thought I’d come by if your offer still stands of course. I understand if you want me to leave.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet, failing to notice her small smile. “Why aren’t you inside?”

“I walked to my friends' home, they live a couple halls away.” She looked at him nervously. “Do you want to come up to my room? My roommate went home for the weekend. I have a really cool Greece and Rome translation book you may like.” 

“That sounds like fun.” She walked over to Artemis and gently grabbed his hand, leading him inside the building. 

_Your love is scaring me_

_No one has ever cared for me_

_As much as you do, ooh_

_Yeah, I need you here_

_Your love is scaring me_

_No one has ever cared for me_

_As much as you do, ooh_

_Yeah, I need you here_

_He_ r room was nice and orderly except for her desk. She had at least twenty books stacked on the desk, papers filled with notes, and old quizzes. He looked over and saw the last paper they had gotten back from political sociology. 

“You got a 99 out of 100?” He asked, he knew she was good at the class, but he hadn’t realized that she was probably the top student in the class. Even with his paper, he got a 95, but he credited most of that to the fact he didn’t grow up around American politics as she had. He looked over at her, her face was flushed red and she looked embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I put that paper through the wringer. I got a 98 on the first one. My goal is to get a 100 on the last one, but I may have bitten off more than I can chew with my topic. What are you writing about?” 

“Political Polarization found in non-fiction books unrelated to politics. What about you?” She smiled widely.

“Conspiracy theories and political polarization. Lord knows how many crazy videos I’ve had to watch for the paper.” They both laughed. “So, I’m a pretty straightforward person, so hopefully this doesn’t freak you out, but I really like you. I think you’re smart and funny and I would be so mad at myself if I didn’t tell you that before the end of the semester.”

_If we fall apart_

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be_

_If we fall apart_

_Then it was our favorite dream_

_Ooh, ooh, yeah_

“I like you too.” He whispered he could barely believe this was happening. But she was standing in front of him with an unreal smile. He couldn’t help but smile back. “This may be the vodka talking, but do you want to make-” She gave him no chance to finish as she pressed her lips against his. 

Without breaking away they both made it towards her bed, well he assumed it was her bed because she led him to it. Breaking away she jumped up on the twin-sized bed and shyly smiled at him. 

“Lowkey, I have liked you since the beginning of the semester. Do you want to make out and cuddle? It’s kind of late to walk back. Don’t you live across campus? You’ve also been drinking so it’s unsafe anyway to walk back alone and if I walk you back then you’d have to walk me back and it would just be an endless cycle.” She talked so fast Artemis thought he was experiencing whiplash. He smiled and jumped up on the bed next to her. 

“Cuddles and making out sounds like a great plan.” He didn’t think it was possible, but her smile grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist as they resumed kissing. 

_Your love is therapy_

_No drug can give me clarity_

_As much as you do, ooh_

_Yeah, I need you here_

_Your love is scaring me_

_No one has ever cared for me_

_As much as you do, ooh_

Artemis woke up the next morning with a minor headache. He tried to move but realized something was on top of him, one of his arms, in particular, felt as if it was on pin and needles. He must have been in this position for a while for his arm to fall asleep. He looked down and saw Louise. 

She had her head resting on his chest and one of her arms laying on his stomach. His arm that was asleep was pinned underneath her and his other arm was resting next to hers on his stomach. She looked so peaceful. Careful not to wake her, he brushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She hummed in contentment but didn’t seem to be awake just yet. Artemis could barely believe that all this happened in one night. 

Maybe going to parties with his friends wasn't always a waste of time. 

_Yeah, I need you here_

_Ooh, I need you, babe_

_Yeah, yeah, I need you, baby_

_Yeah_

_I need you_


	11. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hey!! I love your writing sm, you’re so talented🥺🥺🥺❤️ could you do an Artemis Fowl x reader where the reader has bipolar disorder? I just got diagnosed and am having a hard time coping. It’s okay if not tho!! Tysm
> 
> A/N: I had this one sitting for a while because I don’t have bipolar disorder and I never want to write something that sticks with stereotypes and isn’t a true picture. I hope I did this piece justice if I didn’t please please let me know and I will take it down. I do not want to contribute to harmful stereotypes.  
> I hope things start looking up for you soon, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here! I may not know exactly what you’re going through but I can offer a listening ear and comfort. I know from personal experience that mental health can be a challenging thing to handle and I’ve only just now gotten to a healthy point.

Artemis couldn’t help but worry. He knew yesterday (Y/n) had a psychiatry appointment, but after coming home she barely stopped to grab food before shutting herself in her room. He’s tried talking to her or getting her out of her room, but he’s had no luck so far. 

It’s all made him feel immensely guilty. It was his suggestion to see a psychiatrist in the first place, but it was because he was worried. Some days she seemed on top of the world. She had so much energy that even Beckett had trouble keeping up with her and nothing kept her attention for very long. But after some time nothing would interest her, she had trouble remembering things, and she couldn’t sleep. He knew that the odds were high that she was suffering from bipolar disorder, but he knew the diagnoses should come from a real professional that could help her more. He also didn’t want her to get defensive by his words and feel like he was attacking her. He loved her too much to risk hurting her in any way. 

Taking a deep breath Artemis gently knocked on her door again. He heard a weak ‘come in’ so slowly he opened the door and made his way to her bed. She was laying on top of her bed, which was still made, making it look as if she just crashed on top of her bed and didn’t bother moving any pillows or blankets. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked her over. She was in pajamas, her hair was messy, and her eyes hadn’t left the ceiling since he walked in. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and she immediately started to shake. She was crying. 

“No, no, no. You’re okay, you’re okay.” Artemis quickly laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest as he started stroking her hair and trying to give her any sense of comfort. 

“I’m broken.” She said in between sobs, Artemis felt his heart clench. How could she believe that? 

“Hey,” He murmured, gently cupping her face and pulling her slightly up so he could look at her face. “Listen to me, you are not broken. It’s okay to be upset, but that doesn’t mean that you’re broken. I am here for you always and forever, the good times and the bad times. You know that. I love you no matter what, okay?” Artemis watched her face closely, her bottom lip quivered for a moment, and then she kissed his jaw and snuggled closer. 

“You’re too good for me.” She whispered. Artemis squeezed her as tightly as he could. 

“I am not. You have always been there for me when I needed you, this is no different. Besides, that’s what you do when you love someone.” He kissed the top of her head as she let out a shaky breath. 

“I love you too.” She murmured as she started to draw imaginary patterns on his arm. “Will you stay here with me for a bit?” 

“Always.” He replied instantly, he saw her soft smile as she closed her eyes. He continued to hold her until they both fell asleep.


	12. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello dear! i've been enjoying all the Artemis and Gavin requests so much i thought i might request one myself:) i get terrible periods and i must say i'd love to have a cute irish boy to cuddle when i'm in so much pain i can't get out of bed. That's basically the request haha. Thank you!

I remained laying on Artemis’ bed as he came to check up on me for what felt like the hundredth time in three hours. I was trying not to feel annoyed, I knew he was just doing this because he was worried about me. I had a heating pad pressed firmly to my stomach, in hopes that would ease some of the pain. 

“I brought you a sports drink and some ibuprofen. It will help to keep hydrated.” He said softly. Looking over at him, I noticed how nervous he seemed. Which may have something to do with how I snapped at him earlier. Slowly, I sat up to take the drink and medicine from him but winced in pain. Continuing to sit up I grabbed the medicine, put it in my mouth, and drank the whole cup of the red drink. He took the cup back and sat it on his nightstand. 

“Thank you,” I said weakly. He nodded but made no sign of leaving the room. I noticed he was nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“I read online that heat helps with menstrual cramps and I know you have a heating pad, but we could cuddle. I’m unsure if it will physically help with the pain, but it may be worth a shot.” I smiled at him. He looked so nervous as if we hadn’t been dating for nearly a year. Slowly, I moved to the other side of the bed and motioned for him to join me. He quickly removed some of his clothes, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and red boxers. 

He laid down on the bed and gently pulled me next to him so my head was resting on his chest. I released a content sigh and snuggled in closer to him. 

“Sorry for being mean earlier,” I whispered as Artemis started running his fingers through my hair.

“You’re fine.” He murmured as he pressed a chaste kiss to my temple. “I just want you to feel better.” 

“You’re too sweet for me,” I whispered I could feel his chest shake for a moment as he let out a chuckle. 

“I am almost positive you are the first person to ever call me sweet.” I closed my eyes and snuggled closer.

“Little do they know, you are basically a smart teddy bear.” He responded by wrapping his arms around me and holding me tighter. I was still in a decent amount of pain, but being tucked against Artemis, listening to his heartbeat, was just enough for me to fall back asleep.


	13. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hello! It's Ari again) I've been lurking (in a not ominous way) and delighting in everything you've been writing lately. May I drop a request for when you're not as swamped? An AF x reader (am I predictable yet haha) with stargazing and maaaaaybe a proposal? Either person could propose because both would be cute. Thank you so much! 💙
> 
> A/N: A proposal,,, hell yes! I’m a sucker for impromptu proposals where it takes both people but surprise, so that’s what I’m gonna go with that! I use to be a huge astronomy nerd, but it’s 5 AM when I’m writing this and my brain cannot begin to comprehend the night sky in Ireland at a specific time of year, so if the constellations I mention aren’t accurate, let’s just pretend it’s an alternative universe because Artemis would never be wrong lol

Artemis and (Y/n) were currently laying on a blanket near the pond by Fowl Manor. The air was slightly chilly since it was late October, but life had been so chaotic lately that the two decided a quiet night outside. Neither of them brought any technology, outside of a flashlight so they could find a good spot to lay. The only light was of the moon, which happened to be full. 

“Okay, what’s the story behind that one?” She asked, pointing to the sky with her hand that wasn’t clasped with his. Artemis followed where she was pointing and smiled. 

“That’s Lyra, it’s shaped like a lyre or a harp.” She hummed, Artemis looked over to her to see a smile on her face and her eyes closed. He continued staring at her. “Hermes made the first lyre and gifted it to Apollo in order to get away with stealing some of his red sun cattle. Apollo ended up giving the lyre to Orpheus.”

“Orpheus and Eurydice.” She murmured, eyes still closed. Artemis squeezed her hand. 

“She died suddenly on their wedding day from a snake bite. Orpheus was heartbroken and attempted to wager with Hades to get her back. He made his way through to Hades’ throne all while playing the lyre. He was lucky that Hades enjoyed his music and he was able to strike up a deal. All he had to do was walk through the Underworld and she would follow, but if he turned around she would be stuck in the Underworld forever. He played his lyre, not turning back. But once near the end, Orpheus no longer felt like she was behind him, so he turned around. Only to see her one last time before she disappeared back into the Underworld.” The two sat in silence for a moment, Artemis closing his eyes with her. 

“It was fair of him to not trust Hades, but it’s still sad. He truly loved her.” Artemis listened to her and nodded his head, too tired to realize she probably had her own eyes closed and didn’t see him nod. “So why did they put the lyre in the sky?”

“To honor Orpheus’ love for Eurydice and in honor of his beautiful music.” Artemis heard her let out a content sigh. He knew that she knew that whole story, but she knew he liked telling her about the different constellation stories. So she let him because she loved him. Even going as far as asking questions she already knew the answer to. 

“Do you think if he hadn’t looked back that Hades would honor his promise?” She asked. 

“It was during the time Persephone was in the Underworld. I’d like to think he’d honor his word if not for Orpheus for Persephone.” Artemis paused. “Hades had a real soft spot for Persephone.” Artemis. 

“Sounds like someone else I know.” She squeezed his hand tightly, he didn’t even have to open his eyes to know she was smiling. 

“Marry me,” Artemis whispered, he didn’t even think about it. He just...said it. But that’s what she did to him, follow his emotions rather than carefully calculating everything. He was shocked with himself, he knew that he wanted to marry her, but he had wanted to plan something out. Something with significance and dazzle. Something worthy of her, to show his love and admiration for her. Instead, he had blurted it out when they were both dead tired and relaxing. 

After a beat, Artemis opened his eyes and looked at her. She was facing him with her eyes wide open and a huge smile on her face. 

“Really?” If he hadn’t been looking at her, he would’ve missed it. He let go of her hand and sat up, she quickly sat up with him and looked at him intently. Artemis suddenly felt anxious and self-aware of how his hands were sweaty, his hair was probably a mess from laying down, and he was wearing pajamas. 

‘Oh my god did I just ask her to marry me when we were both in pajamas?’ His brain screamed at him.

“Artemis?” She asked, tilting her head. Her smile was playful, which filled him somewhat with relief. 

“Of course. I want to marry you. You’re the love of my life. You make me a better person and I would be honored if you-” Artemis suddenly was pulled forward and felt her start to kiss him. Immediately reacting he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. It didn’t take long for the two to deepen the kiss. Artemis felt her hands cup his cheeks and he could feel her smile against his lips. 

Slowly, Artemis pulled back and smiled at her. Noticing she was crying, he wiped her tears and cupped her cheeks. 

“Love, I’m still going to need an answer.” She let out a mix between a laugh and sob. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot!” She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked with a laugh, pulling back enough so he could see her face. 

“Because I love you and tonight was perfect and I’m so happy!” She yelled causing Artemis to laugh, he pulled her in again for another kiss. This one was more chaste and filled with love. She broke away from the kiss first and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you.” She whispered, Artemis hummed and closed his eyes. 

“I love you so much.” 

“Promise to tell me stories about the stars for the rest of our lives?” 

“Of course.”


	14. Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hiiiii! I have this headcanon that Artemis talks in his sleep about random stuff and would be super snuggly. Could I have a Artemis x reader thing along those lines! (Also pls don't overload yourself with requests! Make sure to have down time too)
> 
> A/N: I love this prompt, we stan a snuggly Artemis

“No, that won’t work. Too much energy.” She heard coming from the boy next to her. Squinting in the darkness she looked over to the alarm clock, it was 4 am. Before she could react she felt two arms wrap around her and a face buries itself in her hair. “Koala.” He murmured causing her to giggle. She felt him squeeze her, he was definitely still asleep. Slowly she rested her hands on top of his and weaved her fingers in between his. 

“Arty?” She whispered, tapping her fingers against his. She heard a grumble as he pulled her impossibly closer. “Arty.” She said a little louder. 

“I just want to watch the movie, Beckett. I don’t know how to make a fairy.” 

“Arty.” She tried again, shaking his arms gently. 

“What?” He groaned, releasing her a little. His voice was laced with sleep. 

“You were talking in your sleep, sweetheart.” She said with a chuckle. 

“Did I wake up?” He murmured as she turned around to face him. She quickly kissed his nose and he hummed closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay. It’s pretty entertaining.” She brushed his dark hair out of his face, he leaned into her touch. She always loved nights between the two of them. Artemis rarely let his guard down so low, but right now it was just the two of them with no worries. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, clearly still half asleep. Artemis scooched closer to her, laying one arm across her stomach and laying his head on her chest. She put her hand on top of his hand that was on her stomach and laced her other hand through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Causing him to hum again and nuzzling closer to her. 

“Don’t be, it’s given me an idea for a new nickname for you.” She felt him release a sigh. 

“Do I even want to know?” He kissed her neck. 

“Koala!” She said excitedly, causing Artemis to groan. 

“Good night.” He murmured, she laughed and kissed his forehead. 

“Good night, Koala.” She knew if he was more awake he would roll his eyes and ask her to not use that nickname, but he seemed to be too tired to argue with her. She continued running her hands through his hair as the two slowly fell back into a calming sleep.


	15. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon 1: i know you probably have a lot of AF requests so i understand if you don’t want to do this but could you do an artemis x reader where artemis and the reader are babysitting myles and beckett? i’d really appreciate it, though feel free to decline!
> 
> Anon 2: you might already have this request but could you do an artemis x reader where they’re babysitting myles and beckett? i just think it would be so cute. love your writing btw!
> 
> A/N: I’m using this request as an excuse to write C H A O S, sorry this one is a little shorter than normal!

“Beckett please stop!” Artemis cried out, finally fed up with his brother's antics, (Y/n) couldn’t get here fast enough. Artemis ran his hand through his hair looking at the disaster that had become the TV room. He was stressed beyond belief. He had told his mom that he could handle watching the twins alone for a couple of days, but his confidence had quickly dissolved when they had gotten into a bunch of sugar. Literal bags of sugar.

“SIMPLETON ARTY!” Beckett screeched at the top of his lungs as he continued to roll around in some crafting glitter. Artemis sighed and covered his face. She lived less than half an hour away and he was desperate for her to get here, she was always able to get Beckett to listen.

“Artemis?” Artemis quickly turned around and saw her standing in the doorway she was holding onto her backpack straps. Thank god, she packed to spend the night, Artemis had no idea what he was going to do for the next couple of days. His face must have shown how he was feeling because she started giggling.

“Please help me.” He exasperated as she walked over to Beckett, who had stopped rolling in the glitter, watching her intently.

“Whatcha doing, B?” She asked crouching down so she was at his level. Artemis watched silently as his brother smiled at his girlfriend.

“Annoying Arty!” He shouted, if his loud voice startled her she didn’t show it.

“Ah, so your favorite pastime?” She asked with a smile, she ruffled some of the glitter out of his hair. As he nodded with a toothy smile. “What do you say to getting the hose out and playing outside for a bit?” She asked. Beckett could barely contain his excitement as he pushed past Artemis to head outside. Before she could follow Artemis wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“I have no idea what I would do without you.” He felt her shrug but hug him back.

“Well, the hose will entertain him for an hour at max and I have a feeling Myles is in a similar mood?” She teased gently, causing Artemis to groan and hold her tighter.

“Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you’re a good big brother. Now, come on you go get Myles and meet me outside. The longer we can’t hear them the bigger the trouble they’ll get into.” She gently released Artemis and brushed his hair back. Artemis's hands gripped her wrists.

“Are you spending the night?” He practically begged, not sure how he was going to survive another day.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss a chance to hang out with my three favorite boys”


	16. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Ahhhh so I love all your Artemis Fowl x readers so could you maybe do one with ‘Love Like You’ from your Spotify playlist? That song just gives me chills any time I hear it, and I can so imagine maybe the reader finding out about his past criminal escapades, and he’s very guilty about it but they don’t care! They still love Arty regardless of it! Thank you so so much!♡︎♥︎♡︎♥︎
> 
> A/N: Oh hell yeah this is the perfect Artemis Fowl song for this scene!

He shouldn’t have let this go on for so long. He wasn’t a good person and here they were, always looking at him like he was their universe. They walked into his life and made everything so much more…colorful. They loved him unapologetically and for some unknown reason, they picked him. Again, and again. The guilt was weighing heavy on him. He did not deserve this piece of happiness they gave him every day.

He watched as they started to wake up and the first thing, they did was give him a big smile and hoarsely whisper good morning. He attempted to reciprocate the smile, but as if on instinct they could tell somethings wrong.

“Are you okay?” They asked, gently cupping his cheek. He shifted his head slightly so he could kiss the palm of their hand and he closed his eyes.

“Just thinking.” He whispered, he felt them shift closer to him until their head was under his chin. He wrapped his arms around them and smiled softly. “You’re too good for me, you know.” He continued to whisper, afraid if he got any louder, he would disrupt this moment of peace and give away his true thoughts.

“That’s not how things work, silly.” They said with a laugh and pulled back to look at him, their noses barely brushing. “I promise one of these days you’re going to see all the good I see in you.” He smiled and kissed their nose, which they quickly did in turn.

He may have done bad things in his life, but maybe just maybe he could learn to love himself as they love him. Wholeheartedly and unapologetically.


	17. Mr. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can you PLEASE write an Artemis Fowl/reader for Mr. Blue (Catherine Feeny), which is #13 on the playlist?? I would love that sm oh my God
> 
> A/N: Have I mentioned I’m a sucker for two things 1) Artemis being soft for you and only you and 2) A N G S T (if you couldn’t tell by that playlist, but tbf I went through a breakup so that’s got to count for something lmao)

“Six months.” They whispered to him, causing Artemis to sigh again. He kept his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to theirs. “It’ll fly by I promise.” Artemis nodded and despite their confidence in their voice, Artemis wiped away a few tears that were escaping, cupping their cheeks in the process. 

They both agreed that six months long distance was worth it, the internship was so perfect for them that Artemis knew he couldn’t hold them back here. They had been dating already for over a year and Artemis knew there was no one else he’d want to spend the rest of his life with, but these six months were going to be impossibly difficult. He knew this time tomorrow he would be curled up in his bed waiting for updates. He just had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t the end, that this morning wasn’t going to be the last time he woke up next to them. 

“I’ll come to visit the moment classes end.” Artemis watched as they nodded and pressed their hands against his.

“I love you, you know that right?” They said gently. 

_Then why are you leaving me to go across the globe for half a year?_ The back of his mind supplied. 

Instead, he nodded and swallowed roughly. He knew if he showed doubts they would stay in a heartbeat, but he couldn’t do that to them. He couldn’t. 

“I know. I love you too.” 

“Six months and I’ll be back in your arms, Artemis.” They whispered as they began untangling them, he nodded as they looked over to the security line. “I’ll call you when I get settled.” Artemis handed them their backpack and they swung it over their shoulder. 

“You better.” He answered with a small smile, they pressed a chaste kiss to his lips that he never wanted to end.   



End file.
